Seventh Sister
The Seventh Sister is a Mirialan Inquisitor, and was one of the main antagonists of the second season of Star Wars Rebels. Quick, agile, and deadly, the Seventh Sister is strong with the dark side and one of the Empire’s elite Jedi hunters, who has taken it upon herself to find Ahsoka Tano and her Rebel friends. She often employs the use of ID9 Seeker Droids on her missions, and carries the same model double-bladed Lightsaber wielded by the Grand Inquisitor. Background Personality The Seventh Sister was tactically minded, and unlike her fellow Inquisitors she considers killing her targets was not always the best approach. Instead of killing on sight, she prefers to play cat and mouse with her targets before taking her missions more seriously, as shown in her first encounter with Ezra and Sabine. She simply walked after them while Ezra and Sabine tried to run away from her. When it comes to torturous interrogations, she displays no mercy and will use any methods necessary to get what she wants out of a person, even threatening to dismember her captives to this end. Like her master Darth Vader and the Grand Inquisitor, she combines her mastery of the Force arts with her wits. Like Agent Kallus and Admiral Konstantine, she holds the Fifth Brother in contempt for his short-sightedness and his inability to do the same. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' The Seventh Sister was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although she was not as powerful as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, the Seventh Sister was still one of the most powerful Force-users of her time. **'Telekinesis:' The Seventh Sister utilized Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind trick:' The Seventh Sister utilized Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings. However, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Mind probe:' The Seventh Sister utilized Mind probe to sift through the thoughts of a sentient being. **'Force speed: '''The Seventh Sister utilized Force speed to move at amazing speeds. **'Force jump:' The Seventh Sister occasionally utilized Force jump to jump or leap great distances. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' The Seventh Sister was highly skilled in lightsaber combat and a deadly duelist. She was able to defeat Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus, respectively, on several occasions with superior agility and unpredictable tactics, despite the fact that the latter defeated her predecessor, the Grand Inquisitor. However, her skills were ultimately inferior to Ahsoka Tano's; though she did put up a decent fight against the ex-Jedi and managed to last longer than the Fifth Brother (who was overpowered in mere seconds), she was ultimately overwhelmed and defeated. She was also unable to match the former Sith Lord Maul. **'Form III:' The Seventh Sister had some skill in Soresu, being able to deflect blaster fire with considerable ease. **'Form IV:' Due to valuing an athletic and speed-oriented style, the Seventh Sister was skilled in Ataru. *'High-Level Intellect:' The Seventh Sister was very cunning and highly intelligent. *'Skilled Pilot:' The Seventh Sister was highly skilled in piloting most speeders and most types of flying craft. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber The Seventh Sister's valued weapon and possession is her red lightsaber. *'Double-bladed spinning lightsaber:' The Seventh Sister had built a red double-bladed spinning lightsaber. It would remain in her possession until her death, but it is unknown what happened to it after the Seventh Sister's death. Droids *'ID9 Seeker Droid:''' The Seventh Sister was fond of employing ID9 Seeker Droids to track and attack her targets. Role in the series Upon discovering Vader's former Jedi apprentice was still alive, the Seventh Sister took it upon herself to hunt her down. When members of the Rebellion were sent to salvage medical supplies from an abandoned medical station, she crossed paths with Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren, and was unexpectedly joined by the Fifth Brother who had been dispatched by Vader to hunt Tano and the Rebels down. She then engaged Ezra in an lightsaber duel and easily overpowered him. Although Sabine escaped, the Seventh Sister managed to capture Ezra and prevented her fellow Inquisitor from killing him, as she needed him for interrogation. After sending the Fifth Brother to capture Sabine, the Seventh Sister took Ezra back to the command center for interrogation in an attempt to get him to reveal the location of the other rebels, most notably Ahsoka Tano. Like the Grand Inquisitor before her, the Seventh Sister made efforts to convince Ezra in joining the dark side, noting that his mentor had never achieved the rank of Jedi Knight and was thus ill-qualified to instruct a Padawan. Ezra then cited Kanan's defeat of the Grand Inquisitor, something that the Seventh Sister admitted had been unexpected but presented the other Inquisitors with "new opportunities." However, Ezra resisted her efforts to get information out of him, even when the Fifth Brother arrived with a captured Sabine. Apparently, the two Inquisitors were outwitted by Zeb Orrelios, and helped Ezra and Sabine escape her clutches. the Seventh Sister tried to prevent them from escaping but, as powerful as she was, she was unable to mantain her Force grip on the Phantom alone, resulting both Inquisitors to lose the Rebels. The Seventh Sister was also tasked in hunting down Force-sensitive children, and eliminate any threat of them becoming Jedi. The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother abducted a Force-sensitive baby known as Alora, and then journeyed to the planet Takobo in search of another. They tracked down the second child to an apartment but couldn't find it, since the mother sent him away with a droid. They soon caught up with the child and crossed paths with Rebel Garazeb Orrelios. They chased him to another apartment building, and before going in after him, the Seventh Sister dispatched another one of her droids to keep an eye outside. For a while, the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother lost track of Zeb and the baby, but would later cross paths with jedi, Kanan Jarrus. The Seventh Sister engaged him in a lightsaber duel, and proved to be quite a match for Kanan who she quickly overpowered twice. In the Rebels' attempt to escape, the Seventh Sister encountered Ahsoka Tano. She was the first to engage the former Jedi, and though she proved to be a much more effective foe than the Fifth Brother, the Sister was ultimately no match for Ahsoka and was bested. However, it would be a minor defeat for the Inquisitors, because the Seventh Sister's droid later revealed where the Rebels were hiding. The Fifth Brother and herself would later accompany Admiral Konstantine and Agent Kallus in an ambush attack on the Rebels. Crossing paths with Ezra once again, the Seventh Sister dared him to fight, but Kanan stopped his apprentice by sealing the door, cutting her and the Fifth Brother off before they could engage Ezra. She and the Fifth Brother were contacted by the Eighth Brother to Malachor after being captured by Kanan and Ahsoka. She and the two other Inquisitors battled Kanan and Ahsoka but are overpowered when Maul and Ezra arrived. She stated that the rumours about Maul were true and he was alive so the Inquisitors retreated. She appeared again fighting Ezra and Maul, but the latter levitated her and told Ezra to finish her off, but he refused. So Maul threw his lightsaber at the Seventh Sister, killing her instantly. Disney Parks The Seventh Sister is featured alongside Darth Vader in the show Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple at Disneyland, Disney's Hollywood Studios and Hong Kong Disneyland. Trivia *Sarah Michelle Gellar, who provides the voice of the Seventh Sister, did not get to see her design before she went in to provide her voice. **Ironically, Sarah Michelle Gellar's husband Freddie Prinze, Jr. provides the voice of Kanan Jarrus, one of the protagonists. *Like the Grand Inquisitor, she wields a double-bladed lightsaber that can rotate its blades. The only difference is that the disc design has a unique texture and curved points on the outer ring. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Dark Jedi Category:Main Antagonists Category:Traitors Category:Sadists Category:Manipulators Category:Cruel villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Deceased villains